Devices have been developed for cleaning the shaving head of a dry shaving apparatus. DE 44 02 237 C1, for example, describes a cleaning device for cleaning a shaving head of a dry shaving apparatus. The shaving head of the dry shaving apparatus is inserted into a receptacle, which is subsequently filled with a cleaning fluid. The cleaning fluid dislodges and carries away hair residues and deposits adhering to the shaving head. To enhance the cleaning effect, the dry shaving apparatus is temporarily activated during the cleaning process. To enable activation of the dry shaving apparatus during the cleaning process, the dry shaving apparatus is electrically connected to the cleaning device.
The electrical connection between the cleaning device and the dry shaving apparatus is accomplished by means of contact pins of the dry shaving apparatus which are connected to electrical connectors of the cleaning device. The electrical connectors are arranged in the upper end of a contact member and can be moved in the direction of the contact pins by means of a pushbutton. Upon reaching the contact pins, the electrical connectors are held in position by detent hooks. The dry shaving apparatus is thus electrically connected to and locked in the cleaning device. The structural design of the contact member with its movable part is relatively complex. Consequently, manufacture and/or assembly of the contact member can be relatively complicated. In addition, the contact pins of the dry shaving apparatus have a tendency to become dislocated from their original position after time. Such dislocations, for example, can be the result of manufacturing tolerances of the cleaning device and the dry shaving apparatus. Dislocations can also result from slight variances in the positioning of the dry shaving apparatus when inserted into the cleaning device. Though only slight, these variances can result in forces that act on the electrical connectors while connecting the electrical connectors to the electrical pins of the dry shaving apparatus, and may expose the contact member to high mechanical loads. In particular, the detent hooks are subjected to these mechanical loads. Such loads may increase wear. Under adverse circumstances, wear may be so severe that the contact member is prevented from latching reliably with prolonged use of the cleaning device, whereby at worst electrical contacting of the dry shaving apparatus is no longer possible.